In performing a task, such as repairing a sink, or the like, a workman is often required to work from a supine position for long periods of time. The workman is often required to keep his arms raised during the task. Such positioning is tiring and taxing and requires frequent breaks. Even with such breaks, the work position can be detrimental over a long period. Fatigue may detract from efficient and accurate performance of the work.
While support devices, such as mechanic's creepers, are known for some fields, the inventor is not aware of any support device that is efficiently applicable to in home work such as above described.
Still further, support devices known to the inventor are often cumbersome to store and use, especially of the work is to be performed in an area that has furniture or the like that is susceptible to marring or damage if the support device collides with such furniture.
Prior art devices have failed to provide a device which provides adequate support, but which is readily transportable between job locations. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.
Often, a single job may require several tools and or accessories, such as bolts, nuts, screws, washers, or the like. This means that the workman must carry a toolbox with him. Adding a toolbox to an already cumbersome supporting device exacerbates the situation. The inventor is not aware of any support device that can double as a toolbox whereby multiple functions for a single device can be performed.
Since prior devices have failed to provide adequate support while also performing multiple functions, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.
Still further, it is often necessary for a workman to perform work on a workpiece. For example, in the situation of fixing a sink, it may be necessary to cut a pipe. This may require the workman to carry the pipe out to a truck or a workbench. Such a requirement is time consuming. The inventor is not aware of any device that will support a worker in a comfortable position while he works on workpieces that may be located in a confined area that requires him to work for long periods of time in a supine position but which will also perform multiple functions include acting as a workpiece support bench that is easily located closely adjacent to the work area thereby eliminating the need to carry the workpiece out to a remotely-located workbench.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that provides adequate support while also providing a workpiece support section in which workpieces often encountered during the work being performed can be supported while being repaired.